The Long Lost Daughter
by JaiDaw
Summary: What if Dumbledore hadn't been gay and had had a wife and child until tragedy struck? What if Voldemort and his best lieutenant went on the quest to overcome death at the same time, but in different countries? What if Harry Potter wasn't the only kid who survived the killing curse? A series of one-shots, hopefully in order, following the story of Maria.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: I'm happy to finally publish my first fanfic. Anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to," said the man depositing the child on the doorstep. "You'll be safe here in Canada, no one will know who you are, but you will be exposed to all of it when the time comes which is too soon."

The baby whimpered then fell silent as a letter was placed on her covers and a kiss on her forehead.

"Good luck my child and I will see you soon even if it will seem like an eternity to me," the man chocked on his last words then vanished without a sound.

The baby whimpered again, but when no comfort came, started crying, waking the dog in the house who came to investigate the weird sounds coming from outside her home, then got her masters as the thing outside had a similar smell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update, I had writers block for the longest time and am just starting to write stuff again, but just my luck that school has started up again. I will try to update more regularly, but that all depends on inspiration and available time.**

* * *

The Canadians that found Maria on their doorstep had decided to wait for later in the morning to read the letter left with the infant.

_ Mr. & Mrs. Crowe,_

_ This child's name in Maria Kendra Dumbledore and she is a witch. She will be able to perform magic, but do not worry; her magic is completely innocent, until she will need it to protect herself. Her mother placed some blood wards around her that might activate at any time until she learns to control the blood magic. Blood magic doesn't harm anyone because it only affects someone if they are blood related as was the case between my deceased wife and my daughter who you now have in your care for her own protection. She is originally from Scotland, but she isn't to know until she starts dreaming about her biological mother, Kartina Dumbledore. Kartina was a Spanish wand maker and also the heiress to the greatest Spanish wizarding family, so that title falls to Maria now since Kartina is now dead. Kartina was killed by a dark witch that believed that our daughter was going to be her demise once Maria had reached her full power. What that witch didn't know, is that by trying to kill my infant child, she marked the baby as her equal, the same as the Dark Lord did on another child on this same night of tragedy. Maria has a heart-shaped scar on her wand arm, right arm if you prefer, and that is the mark that was made by the deflected killing curse. She is protected by most harmful things because of what her mother did to protect her only child. Hopefully you believe me and will only tell her when she starts dreaming of Kartina and remembers the dream and what was said in the dream. Also, contact me when her magic starts acting up, I shall send instructions on what to do next. Maria is a half-blood witch and if she ever says anything about it, say when she starts magical school, just tell her that she has two of the strongest bloodlines in existence and that she will become a great witch someday, greater than any pure-blooded witch or wizard. Please protect her and tell her that I'm sorry I had to leave her and that I will love her no matter what happens or what she does._

_ Maria's Father,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

The Canadian couple finished reading the letter and stared at the parchment for the longest time trying to assimilate what they had just read until the baby they had just been given the care of started crying. The adults looked at each other with a look of determination that said that they would do everything in their power to raise Maria into the best person they could and hopefully to this man's eyes she would be who he hoped she would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreamworld

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but school has been a lot of work and since now it's the end of my semester it might be longer before I post again. Writers block is a pain and I couldn't decide if I wanted another chapter before this and I finally decided to just skip ahead a few years and I might do that again because it'll make the story advance faster. Next chapter should be the letter exchange if I get inspiration for it. The "MD" splits some parts of the story like when there's a room switch or POV switch or something similar.**

* * *

_Six years later_

"I want to go too," said Maria to Julie.

"Where do you want to go sweetheart?" Julie asked turning just before flicking the lights and went and sat on the edge of the six-year-old's bed.

"To the land of dreams," explained the sleepy tyke.

"Why?"

"Because everything can come true in the land of dreams and nothing is taken away for ever."

"You go there every night honey even if you don't remember."

"But I want to remember."

"Sometimes you will and sometimes you won't. Now go to sleep so you can go back to the Land of Dreams and have wonderful adventures with the friends you made there."

"But-"

"No more buts and go enjoy those adventures while you can because when you grow up you have less time to enjoy them."

"But a woman who says she's my mommy and speaks a magical language is there."

"Is she hurting you or taking care of you like I do?"

"Like mommy," answered the six-year-old witch smiling and yawning at the same time.

"Then play with her and be as good a girl with her are you is with me okay, I'll explain everything later."

"Okay, goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart, have sweet dreams."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"We have to send him a letter telling him that she's starting to appear and that the protections are being activated."

"Are they really?"

"Yes, her bed was covered in a light blue light, it let me through, but if she'd had control of it, I would never have been able to get to her if I was a threat."

"Well Dumbledore did mention something like that happening a little after her magic manifesting."


End file.
